


Home and Family

by niffer



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niffer/pseuds/niffer
Summary: Rodney in silhouette thinking about how his life has changed and everything is better than he could ever imagine.





	Home and Family

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/7npko65gh6gecwp/IMG_3532.jpg/file)

**Author's Note:**

> Using a watercolor background I painted, I used markers and pens for Atlantis, uploaded to my laptop for the photo manips of the figures. I then printed it and touched up the little boy with colored pencils (less time consuming than using the drawing program).


End file.
